It is known a wireline logging device monitoring the gas wells during development and production stages (Patent RU 2230903 E 21 B 47/00), which includes a cylindrical body with a wireline connection cable on top. Housing of the device has gas axial and horizontal flowmeter, moisture meters, pressure, noise, temperature, gamma-ray and collar locator sensors, power-supply unit and electronic boards are mounted, on the housing a centralizer aligning the apparatus along the well axis is mounted.
A complex tool for monitoring horizontal wells “AGAT-KG-42” (Research and Engineering Journal of Association for Well Geophysical Survey “Karotazhnik”, Tver, 2004, issue 111-112, p. 103) and its modification “AGAT KG-42 6V” lowered into the well on a special wireline and consisting of two independent modules—PM module and RVS module, is known. PM Module includes pressure, temperature, induction resistivity transducers, mechanical flow meter, collar locator and gamma-ray channel. RVS module includes a high-sensitivity flowmeter with a lever centralizer and opening meter run, inflow temperature indicator and temperature transducer mounted on the instrument axis. At the levers of the centralizer simultaneously acting as a flow conditioner six moisture sensors scanning the fluid in the horizontal well borehole in stratified flow conditions.
Disadvantage of the known devices consists in the narrow application scope due to limited functionality because in stratified flow conditions flowmeters, temperature transducers and inflow temperature indicator do not provide layer by layer temperature field and multi-phase flow dynamic parameters' scanning